The Low Light
by Rellik-chan
Summary: Not even Sayu knows why she does it, but somewhere deep inside herself she knows that one super genius child was enough for the family.
1. Chapter 1

She was the little sister no one thought about and he was the perfect child that could do no wrong. That is merely the way things went at the Yagami household; Light is placed on a pedestal and Sayu is left in the low light. She should hate him; she knows that; she doesn't though, Sayu honestly looks up to her brother. After all, he unknowingly helped her become what she is today.

A little known fact among anybody is Sayu's life is this; Sayu is top of her class. It's been that way since her parents crushing disappointment when she barely made it into the third grade. She never wanted to see them go through that again, so she got her act together and began to pay attention in class. Her parents don't know that though, because neither Light nor Sayu are ever forced to show their grades to their parents.

'If they think I'm just an idiot, why try to change things. If a small fact like that changes the way they see me, then they never loved me to begin with,'

That's how Sayu saw things, anyway.

"Sayu, could you go tell Light breakfast is ready whenever he is?"

"Sure thing mom, no problem," Sayu replied, artfully pulling off her act of stupidity once again, "Give me a sec..."

Not ever Sayu knows why she does it, but somewhere deep inside herself she knows that one super genius child was enough for the family; she knew telling her parents anything would upset the status quo of the household. Her parents would treat her differently based on the fact that she was yet another, 'promising, young intellect.'

That term had always irked Sayu like no other; not only were they saying that young people couldn't be smart, but they were practically saying that every intelligent person in the world had to amount to something amazing in life.

'What if I don't want an amazing life,' Sayu would ask herself over and over, 'What if I want to be a small shop manager with an average husband and nice, happy, normal children?"'

"Oh, Sayu?" Her brother's voice said as they bumped into each other on the stairs, "Coming to tell me breakfast is ready?"

That was another thing Sayu hated; how did Light know everything all of the time?

"Uh, yeah," She laughed, noting that the words that fell from his lips were rehearsed and planned, "Tell mom I'll be back down in a minute, please."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm so happy that you've all liked this so far~! =3 Also, forgive the shortness~!

Lipton: Reviews make Miss Rellik happy.

Rellik: Yes, yes~! Reviews = Love

**Sayu POV**

Now let us get something straight, Sayu Yagami is not a bad person; she is not a liar or a snoop. Though, she is human, which means she is occasionally struck with curiosity. Sayu gets curious about few things, but there is one thing that never leaves her mind alone; what does Light do while he's hidden away in his room at all hours?

That curiosity is the exact reason why Sayu found herself standing in the door way of her brothers room; the reason she found herself taking the nine footsteps across the room to his desk. She felt that if she found a way to open his desk drawer and peer inside that she would know all of Lights secrets; there was a part of her that knew everything was hidden right in front of her, the only thing missing was the key.

She could linger no longer, though, because her alibi was having to use the restroom; any longer and she would risk being caught in the act and that was unacceptable.

**Ryuk POV**

_So, the little Yagami girl isn't as idiotic as everyone thinks,_ Ryuk thought as he floated down the stairs and went to see if Light had any apples stashed around the house, _I could always tell him, but it would be more fun to see how this situation unfolds... _

The shinigami chuckled as Light stared at him with a questioning look, _No,I don't think I'm going to say a word about this. After all, once Light figures it out for himself, he'll have me spy on his sister, _He smiled at the thought, _And as a reward for good spy work, I shall get lots of yummy apples!_

**Sayu POV**

"What took you so long, Sayu?" He asked as she sat down at the tanle and began to take a sip of her morning tea; as if he'd never expected a prepubescent female to take a while in the restroom.

"I'm a girl, Light, duh!" She said before forcing a high pitched, overly peppy laugh, "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one here, ha ha!"

She had always wanted to say those words, 'Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?' The only thing was, she wanted to be completely serious when she said the; she wanted to put him in a situation where she knew something he didn't because under the facade she's feeding herself there is an edge of competition that she won't be able to hide forever.


End file.
